So Loved Up!
by Scription Addict
Summary: Post Waterloo, Boyd and Grace, just a little fluffy nonsence one shot.


**So Loved Up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer – I own nothing, no copyright infringement intended.<strong>

**Boyd/Grace - Pure Fluff  
><strong>

**Rating – K**

**Just something that came to me, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>So they've retired, not just him, but both of them. She couldn't bare the thought of working at the CCHQ unit without him, and she couldn't deny that she'd been thinking about retirement. His leaving just gave her the excuse she needed. So they both retired, and they've started seeing each other, in a more than friend's capacity, and they couldn't be any happier. It started off as friends who went out once a week, then friends who went out twice a week, twice a week plus dinner at hers, or coffee at his. Then it happened. He kissed her. It took him a while to build up the courage, but he did it. It was a peck on the cheek to say goodbye, but as he pulled away their eyes locked, and he risked it. He lent forward and kissed her on the lips. He waited for a slap around the face, but it never came, oh, she raised her hand all right, but she placed it gently on his neck and pulled him closer to her.<p>

So that was it, that was how it started, a simple kiss goodbye that became something more, it took a while for them to move onto anything more, to get past the kissing stage, but they got there, dinner out and a nightcap, and then they were in bed together. Making love slowly, gently, savouring every kiss and embrace.

So where are they now? They're a couple. They live apart, but he stays over a few nights a week, they see each other every day, and Boyd, well Boyd can't stop smiling, and he can't keep away from her, every time he sees her, he wants to hold her, to kiss her, to smell the delicate scent of her perfume, and feel her soft skin next to his. Yep, it's pretty safe to say that Boyd is well and truly loved up.

So new years eve is approaching fast, and new years eve is a great time to be in the arms of the person you love, to watch the fireworks go up and hold them close, to share that new year's kiss, and hold them tight. Oh yeah, to be loved up on new years eve is a great feeling.

* * *

><p>They walked along hand in hand. It was Christmas Eve, and they were spending Christmas together, he had booked Christmas dinner in a restaurant, and they were on their way back to her place after doing some last-minute shopping.<p>

"Are you doing anything on New years Eve?" he asked her.

"Spending it with you, I was hoping."

"I've had an invite to the Met's annual black tie New Years Eve party. It's a big affair, firework display at midnight and all that, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"How come you still get an invite?"

"I'm a retired DSI, I still get invites to all Met functions."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"That's not like you." She remarked, and he smiled at her, "What's funny?"

"I don't just want to go. I want to go with you. I want to walk in that place with you on my arm. I want to dance with you and kiss you in full view of everybody. I want the world to know we're together."

"Aha, you want to the world to know that retirement hasn't finished you off, that it isn't the end of the world."

"No, I want them to know that I am the happiest I have been in a very long time, that I spend my nights with a beautiful woman in my arms, a woman who makes me happier than I ever thought possible. So will you come with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>So Christmas was bliss, they spent their time cuddled up on the sofa, eating and drinking too much, they exchanged gifts on Christmas day, they both bought each other several presents, Boyd's favourite present was a rally driving day out that Grace got him, hers was an oversized watch that he got her.<p>

On New Years Eve they got dressed up and headed off to the Met's black tie New Years Eve dinner and Dance, complete with professional fireworks display in the hotel grounds at midnight. Grace looked as beautiful as ever in a black three-quarter length dress, and Boyd looked that hot he was almost smoking, in his dinner jacket and black tie.

He walked in looking very smug, with his new love on his arm, and she was just that, his new love, neither of them had said it, not yet, but he knew he felt it, and he was pretty sure she felt it too. They managed to sit on a table with people they knew. Spence was there with his new girlfriend Anna, and Eve was there with Jason. She introduced him as just a friend, but they seemed very close. After the meal, there was music and dancing, and more drinking, and talking, Grace was glad she had Eve with her, at least that way when anyone else monopolised Boyd's time at least she wasn't alone.

"So!" Eve started. "You and Boyd eh, how long has that been going on?"

"Well about three months now."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And how are things?" Eve persisted questioning her friend and former colleague.

"Bloody marvellous, I can't remember the last time I felt this happy."

"You look happy, both of you."

"Well I am, and I think he is."

"Excuse me would you?" Boyd interrupted them, "I would like to dance with this very lovely lady." He held his hand out to Grace, and she took it willingly. He slipped his hand onto her waist and placed the other in her hand as he slowly waltzed her around the dance floor. The smile on his face looked as though it was permanently imprinted.

"You look like you're having some sort of manic episode Boyd."

"What? Why do I?"

"Because you can't stop smiling."

"I don't want to stop smiling, not ever again."

"You'll be sectioned. People will think you are insane."

"I, Dr Foley, am Insane. I'm insanely happy."

"I'm glad."

He leant forward and whispered into her ear, "Let's go outside, it's a beautiful outside."

"Behave yourself."

"That was an innocent comment. It's you that should behave yourself. You have a filthy mind Grace."

"Mm, are you sure?"

"Yes." He took her hand and led her off the dance floor, out of the hotel dining room and out into the hotel grounds, where the firework display would take place later. "You know I thought when I retired that my life would go down hill, Nicholson said I was a sad old prick that gave it all to the job and would end up dead within six months."

"But Nicholson was trying to cover up for what he'd done, and he was wrong."

"Yes he was wrong, but he wouldn't have been if it wasn't for you. You've changed my life Grace. You've made me happier than I've been in years. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"Aha, here they are." A voice from behind them said, they turned to see Spencer and Eve and their guests, "trying to get away from all the pompous arseholes in there are you?" Spencer said.

"Nope, just enjoying some time alone." He replied winking at Grace.

"Oh god, I hope we're not interrupting, Spencer said we should come and look for you." Eve said.

"Nope, it's fine. We were just enjoying the grounds." Grace replied to them, holding onto Boyd's hand and squeezing it lightly.

"It's ten to midnight. The fireworks will kick off soon." Spencer added.

"Best get a good spot then." Boyd added. "You feel cold, here have this." He removed his dinner jacket and placed it around her shoulders, leaving his arms around her as he did so.

Pretty soon the doors to the large function suite opened, and they were joined by many more people on the hotel terrace, where everyone would stand to watch the firework display. Waiters mingled among the guests carrying large trays adorned with glasses of champagne. A loud speaker came on to start the countdown to midnight. Grace stood with her back to Boyd, his hands around her waist, his face against hers. "I was trying to say I love you." He whispered into her ear.

She moved her face just enough to be able to whisper into his ear, "I know you were. I love you too." She said back to him.

As midnight struck, so the cheers went up, and people found the one they wanted to be with, Spencer seemed to have lost his new girlfriend in the crowd, but he was stood next to Eve, so he took her in his arms, "Happy new year Eve." He kissed her, probably a little more than he should have, she pulled back, a little shocked, and then kissed him back.

"Happy New Year!" Boyd said into Grace's ear, she turned and kissed him.

"Happy new year." She replied.

He went to say something else just as the fireworks started to go up, Grace turned around, keeping his arms around her waist, his face against hers as they watched the display.

"Marry me Grace?" He said into her ear.

She turned and looked at him, she said nothing, she just pressed her lips to his.

* * *

><p>So, it's just gone midnight on New Years Eve, and whilst hoards of the Metropolitan police force's finest officers and staff, both past and present, stand and watch a massive firework display, two of them stand in each other's arms. His hands around her waist, her hands around his neck, lips joined together, totally oblivious to all around them, not noticing as his dinner jacket slips from her shoulders onto the floor. Taking no notice of the fireworks or the people, of the time, or even the date. The only thing that matters to them is each other.<p>

The End


End file.
